Our little secret
by it's meme xP
Summary: Gwen comes by to say goodbye to Courtney, just read, it's not that long but it's cute and i like it :  hope you do too so just read and give your opinion if you want:


**A/N: ****speech is in normal format (while thoughts are in parentheses)**

Our little secret

Gwen: Hey Court, I just came to say goodbye and wish you good luck.

Courtney: Come in, I'm in my room packing.

Gwen: Hey, so you ready?

C: Yeah, my plane is in 2hours, this is my first book tour, I'm so excited! 6 weeks, every major city in Canada!

G: I hope it goes well, you deserve it; your book is actually not half bad.

C: You actually read Total Triumph for Teens?

G: Yeah, well, my mom bought it for me when my grades started slipping because I was in a period of depression, it actually helped. The part about artistic and athletic activities being a source of productive outlet and helping with academic proficiency was my favorite, well at least the art part.

C: Oh my gosh, you actually read it!

G: Yeah, yeah, just don't tell anyone.

C: Don't worry it'll be our little secret.

G: Speaking of secrets, how long do I have to keep this up?

C: Keep what u- oh, yeah, just a few more months I promise.

G: Arrrghh, seriously, months? The guy is driving me crazy! All he does all day is either play mean pranks on or bully weaker kids. Every alone time we spend together he can't go 5 minutes without saying something perverted and whenever I start a conversation I can feel his eyes trailing down towards my boobs. I liked it better when we were friends, at least then we could actually talk and joke around, the only times we enjoy together now are when we're either listening to music or watching a horror film, and even then we either just talk about the band or the movie, we just keep quiet or he tries to make a move on me. I thought you said he had a sweet romantic side which I now seriously doubt.

C: Oh he's not that bad, is he? Please, just so this busy period is over. Every time I have business and he's around, it turns into disaster. Once, I was going to have the chance to perform with a major orchestra until Duncan started snoring loudly halfway through our rehearsal, you should have seen the look on the conductor's face!

G: Man, it must have been priceless! But I'm sorry you got kicked out because of it.

C: So you see, no matter how much I love him I can't bring him with me. I just need my independence, you know, and he wouldn't let me go alone for 6 weeks; he thinks I have too many guy fans, even though he thinks it's completely acceptable for him to be attacked by his fan girls.

G: See, now that's another thing I don't like about him as a boyfriend; he's too possessive, and a hypocrite, but still he gets jealous too easily, which actually is the reason Trent and I broke up, because he didn't trust me around other guys, or at that time: Duncan. I mean, seriously, if you can't rust the person you're with, then your relationship is meaningless!

C: There, I'm done packing! You know what? You're right; I think once all of this is done I should permanently stop any romantic involvement with Duncan because I want a serious relationship built on love and trust not just a hormonally driven teen romance, and who knows? You guys might actually end up together for real.

G: Aahhhh, no don't say that! The only reason I agreed to this is for your stupid book tour.

C: Hehe, you like the book, don't deny it. And thanks for everything Gwen, you're a good friend. Anyway, I got to go now, see you in 6 weeks; I'll miss you, bye.

G: I'll miss you too, have fun.

_(She's so driven… I miss her already)_

*phone rings*

G: Hello

D: Hey pasty

G: _(God I hate that nickname)_ Hey Dunc

D: Look, I don't have much time but euhh… Could you come to the police station near my house and bail me out?

G: _(Great… Another perk of being Duncan's girlfriend)_ What did you do this time?

D: Nothing! I just 'borrowed' the neighbor kid's skateboard…

G: And…? _(It's never one thing)_

D: And carved it into a skull… for you.

G: _(So THAT'S his romantic side? Even more wonderful…)_ That's it? It's not so bad, you can just apologize and buy the kid new skateboard.

D: Yeah… About that… The kid's dad came out yelling at me to do that so… I did it…

G: If you did then why are you in jail? _(This makes no sense…)_

D: Because! No one tells me what to do! So I just took the dad's wallet without him noticing and spray painted 'Duncan rules all! B***es' on his garage door in permanent spray, that, he noticed… Look anyway, the freaking guard over here is yelling at me that my one phone call is taking too long, just come get me out of here. Oh! And don't tell my folks, they don't know, they're not on duty ye-*the other line went dead*

G: _(Courtney owes me… BIG TIME!)_

**A/N****: lol, sarcasm suits Gwen well :P look out Noah, competition is on the way :P anyway I hope you like this little scene, it was mostly done because I was bored (and I miss Courtney and Gwen's friendship, stupid producers :( lol don't sue I'm kidding, it's your show :P) bye x)**


End file.
